gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Infiltration in Italica
Looking up, one could see countless cameras installed in the chateau’s ceiling, observing every corner of the building. The computer located in a different room compared the guests to their mugshots, picking out anyone suspicious. To the enemies who did not know of such technology, Italica and Chateau Formal were nothing less than the gates of hell. Spies checked in —— they did not check out. - the deadliest mistake of the Haryo tribe in not understanding JSDF surveillance technology, leading to all their clandestine operation to fail, depicted in light novel volume 7 chapter 1 The Imperial Infiltration in Italica was a series of carefully-planned sabotage and assassination attempts conducted by the Haryo tribe and the supporters of Zorzal's regime in order to decapitate once and for all the Imperial pro-peace faction of the Empire by killing all its leading figures during a diplomatic meeting with Japanese representatives in Italica. Most of these attempts ended in failure as the undercover agents were easily detected by the superhuman senses of the Humanoid maids at the service of Formal Clan and the surveillance and counterintelligence technology of the Japan Self-Defense Forces, like cameras, sensors and scanning systems. To make matters worse for Zorzal's forces, all Shapeshifters spies and assassins sent by him were secretly implanted with tracking devices by the JSDF during their struggles in Italica, leading to the whole base of operations of Zorzal's forces being discovered and dismantled at within a short period. :Tyuule: "My deepest apologies. We keep losing our men to no effect. The reason is unclear, but they are exposed the instant they enter Chateau Formal. In addition, our staging areas within Italica have been attacked by the enemy and are being whittled away." :Zorzal grabbed his head and combed his fingers through his hair. :Zorzal: "It’s the same there too, huh… If even that doesn’t work, then it’s clear. The enemy’s methods far surpass mine." — Tyuule informs Zorzal about the total failure of their infiltration operation in Italica making him grabs his head in anguish and at the same time begins to acknowledge the JSDF as a formidable enemy, depicted in Volume 7,chapter 4 of the light novel. The situation gives Zorzal and Bouro a massive headache since they cannot understand how all their assassins and spies were completely exposed when they stepped into Court Formal's palace. The Haryo tribe suffered at least 50 casualties during the failed infiltration, which was accounted for at least half of the entire tribe. If he were a rookie spy who yielded quickly to torture, he would probably be sentenced to forced labor in the quarries or in some mine. If he was a hardened agent who refused to talk, he would be fed to Aurea, where he would be squeezed dry even as he rolled around in pleasure.- the punishment of all spies and infiltrators captured by the maids of House Formal, depicted in volume 7 chapter 1. House Formal and the Loyalists enforce harsh punishment on Zorzal and Haryo's spies and infiltrators with hard labor for less hardened spies and execution by Aurea for hardened spies while the JSDF looks the others way since Zorzal's spies are enemies who are not worth of humane treatments. Aftermath :"This was because their original aim had been to infiltrate Chateau Formal, but they had been discovered and apprehended instead. The spyhunters had worked backward from there and found their hiding places inside and outside the city, and as a result their painstakingly established spy network had been destroyed in the blink of an eye. After receiving the reports on that matter from Bouro, Tyuule agonized over the loss of their talented people and the need to replace them. They had lost many talented people as a result. This was not just a depletion of the Haryo’s strength, but it threatened to shake the very core of their sense of unity" — The entire infiltration was a massive failure for pro-war faction and the Haryo tribe suffers heavy casualties and their entire staging grounds in Italica nearly shattered, which threats the tribe with possible destruction of the entire tribe, depicted in volume 8 chapter 9. After many failed infiltration operations and their hideout being rooted out by the JSDF, the Intelligence gathering network of the Haryo tribe was severely weakened by the massive loss of undercover agents. In order to compensate for this loss, Bouro suggested Zorzal to use the last Japanese captive Matsui Fuyuki to bait the JSDF Special Force and capture the commander of the rescue team, Izumo, in order to learn more about how the JSDF operates their black ops operations and gather informations about the JSDF's command structure. However, once again the Haryo and Imperial army's utter ignorance about JSDF tactics and underestimation of JSDF's weaponry caused the operation to end in miserable failure as the JSDF Special Forces decimated the whole encampment with their firepower and successfully rescued Matsui Fuyuki by helicopters. This unlucky turn of events forced the leader of the Haryo tribe, Bouro, to drastically limit any future operations of the group against the JSDF in order to prevent as far as possible any further casualties among their ranks. This change of tactics proved to be a very unfortunate choice, since the most vital information about the legitimate imperial government were all carefully guarded by the JSDF's forces, beyond their reach. Gallery Spy executioner 2.png|The only way Haryo spies can be checked out in Italica. Spy executioner.png|Aurea sucks a life out of a Haryo spy. Category:Events Category:Battles